Workers (Office Trap)
Workers'''Nitrome.com - Avatars → Office Trap Worker: Escaping Worker from our game Office Trap are the main characters and source of most of the points in Office Trap. There are three types of Workers in Office Trap: Workers (main characters), Workers (scared), and managers. The last two are the only employees which award points. Workers (main characters) |image = |-|Player 1= |-|Player 2= |gender = Male |race = Human |faction = Good |health = 1 blow |level = All |status = Alive |game = Office Trap}} '''Workers are the main characters in the game Office Trap. Appearance Workers controlled by player one have black hair, blue eyes, wear a black suit, and a tie. Workers controlled by player two have orange hair, black eyes, wear a dark blue suit, and a red tie. Both of the Workers carry black briefcases. History Many Workers headed to Corp Inc. to try to get the position at the building. Since Office Trap is two-player, the second player (image Player 2) has an almost identical look to the first player, the only difference in the second player being that the second player has orange hair instead of black, and a blue suit and briefcase instead of a black suit and briefcase. Game information Workers are the Office Trap equivalent of knights from Knight Trap. They are unarmed although they have a briefcase, and rely on the jumping and ducking skill to stay alive. Some Workers also appear as zombies, partly dead. Gallery Trap Officer 1 Smile.png|A worker smiling when entering the level. Trap Officer 2 Smile.png|The multiplayer worker smiling. Trap Officer 1 Sliced.png|Killed by a Chainsaw trap or similar. Trap Officer 2 Sliced.png|Killed by a Chainsaw trap or similar. Trap Fired Officer.png|Killed by a fire hazard. Trap Officer Pancake.png|Killed by a stomping hazard. Full_officetrapwrk.png|An avatar of the player 1 version of Workers Workers (scared) Workers (scared) are the second type of Worker in Office Trap. Appearance The first type of scared Worker has dark skin, dark brown hair wears a grey suit and has pink cheeks. The second type has light yellow hair, wear a white shirt and a red tie, and also wear dark blue trousers. This type also is seen talking in a grey cellphone. They both have long, pink noses and have scared expressions on their faces. Game information Scared Workers appear in a few levels, but few appearances even though they are a source of points. There are two types of scared Workers, standing ones and ones on the phone. Every scared Worker is encountered standing on a trap button. The standing workers are seen saying the words "OH NO!" while looking left and right until rescued. The scared workers on phones will scream "STAY AWAY!" if the player activates a trap they are standing on. Standing scared Workers Standing scared Workers are common throughout Office Trap and have either black or white skin colour. The player can rescue them by running into them before the trap activated kills them. When rescued, they float down the level on a "golden parachute" that reads CORP INC. The player can either rescue them or activate the trap and kill them. If they are rescued, the player will earn fourteen points. Scared Worker on the phone The second type of scared Workers are the ones that are always on a cell phone. This type of Worker will run away from the player from the player and can set off traps. The easiest way to catch them is to lead them into a wall then close in one them, although this may set off some traps in the process. If they are rescued, the player will earn fourteen points. Gallery Trap Worker Fire 1.png|A worker on fire. Trap Worker Fire 2.png|Another type of worker on fire. Managers Managers are the third type of Worker in Office Trap. Appearance The first kind have grey hair, a red nose and wear a white suit and blue tie. They also wear dark blue trousers. The second type is bald on the top and is shorter. They use a black suit and red tie Game information They seem annoying to fans in levels as they appear at the start of a level, running around and setting off traps. They will eventually get killed by the traps they set off. Almost all the times they appear they cannot be reached by the player, only very few times can they be reached and saved from death. To be saved they have to be run through, and upon running through them an orange parachute reading the words "Corp Inc." will activate from their back and they will drift down past the bottom of the screen. The managers looks almost like Godfrey Nectarine IV. References Category:Trap series Category:Characters Category:Pick ups Employees (Office Trap) Category:Side characters Category:Lists Category:Male characters